Alameda County Fire Department
History The Alameda County Fire Department protects approximately 461 square miles of Alameda County. The department was formed in 1993 through the consolidation of the Castro Valley Fire Department, Eden Consolidated Fire Department (itself formed through the consolidation of the Ashland, Cherryland and San Lorenzo Village Fire Departments) and the Alameda County Fire Patrol. *In 1994, the Alameda County Sheriff's Department Office of Emergency Services Volunteer Fire Department was absorbed by the Alameda County Fire Department becoming the Alameda County Fire Department Reserve program. *In 1995, the city of San Leandro entered into a contract for fire protection with the ACFD. *In 1997, the city of Dublin entered into a contract for fire protection with the ACFD. *In 2002, the Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory entered into a contract for fire protection with the ACFD. The Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory followed suit in 2007. *In 2010, the city of Newark entered into a contract for fire protection with the ACFD. The city of Union City entered into a contract with the ACFD within 2 months of Newark's contract. *In 2012, the city of Emeryville entered into a contract for fire protection with the ACFD. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 6 - 19780 Cull Canyon Road, Castro Valley :Engine :Brush Patrol :Parade Engine - 1915 Seagrave pumper Fire Station 7 - 6901 Villareal Avenue, Castro Valley :Engine :Type 3 Engine Fire Station 9 - 450 Estudillo Avenue, San Leandro :Engine :Truck Fire Station 10 - 2194 Williams Street, San Leandro :Engine Fire Station 11 - 14903 Catalina Street, San Leandro :Engine Fire Station 12 - 143rd Avenue, San Leandro :Engine :Truck :Heavy Rescue :Battalion Chief Fire Station 13 - 637 Fargo Avenue, San Leandro :Engine Fire Station 14 - 11345 Sunol Boulevard, Sunol This is an interagency station with Cal Fire :Engine Fire Station 15 - 5325 Broder Road, Dublin This station houses the fire reserve personnel and their equipment Fire Station 16 - 7494 Donohue Drive, Dublin :Engine :Water Tender :Patrol Fire Station 17 - 6200 Madigan Road, Dublin :Engine :Type 3 Engine :Truck Fire Station 18 - 4800 Fallon Road, Dublin :Engine :Brush Patrol Fire Station 19 - 1 Cyclotron Road (Bldg. 48), Berkeley Laboratory :Engine :Reserve Engine :Brush Patrol :Hazardous Materials Unit Fire Station 20 - 7000 East Avenue (L-388), Livermore Laboratory Fire Station 22 - 427 Paseo Grande, San Lorenzo :Engine Fire Station 23 - 19745 Meekland Avenue, Hayward Built 2017 :Engine :Reserve Engine Fire Station 24 - 1430-164th Avenue, San Leandro :Engine :Engine Fire Station 25 - 20336 San Miguel Avenue, Castro Valley :Engine :Truck :Reserve Engine :Hazardous Materials Unit :Air Light Unit :Battalion Chief Fire Station 26 - 18770 Lake Chabot Road, Castro Valley :Engine :Brush Patrol Fire Station 27 - 39039 Cherry Street, Newark Fire Station 28 - 7550 Thornton Avenue, Newark Fire Station 29 - 35775 Ruschin Drive, Newark Fire Station 30 - 35000 Eastin Court, Union City Fire Station 31 - 33555 Central Avenue, Union City Fire Station 32 - 31600 Alvarado Boulevard, Union City Fire Station 33 – 33942 7th Street, Union City Fire Station 34 - 2333 Powell Street, Emeryville Fire Station 35 - 6303 Hollis Street, Emeryville Assignment Unknown :2019 Dodge 3500 / Skeeter Type 5 wildland (200/400/20A) (Job#14409) :2015 Pierce Arrow XT quint (?/?/105' rear-mount) (SN#28475) :2015 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (?/?) (SN#28474) :2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) :2012 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) :1997 Pierce Quantum pumper (?/?) (SN#EA465) :1996 Pierce Arrow quint (?/?/75' rear-mount) (SN#EA247) External Links *Alameda County Fire Department Station Map Category:Alameda County Category:California departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Skeeter apparatus